Soulworker вики:ListTitles
@Отборы *@Max. HP **name: Макс. HP *@Max. HP % **name: Макс. HP % *@Max. Stamina **name: Выносливость % *@Move Speed **name: Скорость движения % *@Attack Speed **name: Скорость атаки % *@Attack Damage **name: Урон от атаки % *@Defence **name: Защита % *@Accuracy **name: Точность *@Crit **name: Crit % *@Crit Resistance **name: Crit Resistance % *@Crit Damage **name: Crit Damage *@Damage Reduction % **name: Сопротивление урону % *@Evade **name: Evade *@Armour Break **name: Armour Break % *@Shorter Cooldown **name: Shorter Cooldown % *@Damage Reduction PvP **name: Сопротивление урону: PvP % *@Extra Damage to Enemy Basic **name: Доп. урон по противнику: Базовый % *@Extra Damage to Enemy Boss **name: Доп. урон по противнику: Босс % *@Extra Damage to Enemy Aerial Hit **name: Доп. урон по противнику: Удары в воздухе % *@Damage Reduction Basic **name: Сопротивление урону: Базовый % *@Damage Reduction Boss **name: Сопротивление урону: Босс % *@Super Armour Break **name: Super Armour Break % *@Reduced SF Consumption **name: Уменьшенное Потребление SF % *@XP from Enemy **name: XP за противника % *@Dzenai from Enemy **name: Dzenai за противника % *@SoulNova Received **name: Получение SoulNova % *@If victory HP Regeneration % **name: If victory: HP Regeneration % *@Bleed Resist. **name: Bleed Resist. % *@Stun Resist. **name: Stun Resist. % *@Paralysis Resist. **name: Paralysis Resist. % *@Sleep Resist. **name: Sleep Resist. % *@Silence Resist. **name: Silence Resist. % *@Vuln. Resist. **name: Vuln. Resist. % *@Stun Resist. **name: Stun Resist. % *@Confused Resist. **name: Confused Resist. % *@Extra Damage to SoulDregs **name: Доп. урон по: SoulDregs % *@Extra Damage to Mannequins **name: Доп. урон по: Mannequins % *@Extra Damage to NED Company **name: Доп. урон по: NED Company % *@Extra Damage to Nihil’s Throne **name: Доп. урон по: Nihil’s Throne % *@Extra Damage to Iron Menace **name: Доп. урон по: Iron Menace % *@Extra Damage to Blood SoulWorkers **name: Доп. урон по: Blood SoulWorkers % *@Extra Damage to District 6 **name: Доп. урон в: District 6 % *@Damage Reduction SoulDregs **name: Сопротивление урону: SoulDregs % *@Damage Reduction Mannequins **name: Сопротивление урону: Mannequins % ;@Титулы *@Ally **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: -3.5% **Attack Damage: +8.55% **Crit Damage: +1226 **Super Armour Break: +5% **Desc: We always achieve more together than alone. *@Approved **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP %: -4.5% **Attack Damage: +9% **Crit: +5% **Extra Damage to Enemy Boss: +5% **Stun Resist.: +5% **Desc: Approval is a form of recognition which shows that you’ve reached the next level, both subjectively and objectively. *@Big Hands **Number: 018 **Type: Вторичный **Defence: +3.15% **XP from Enemy: +5.25% **Dzenai from Enemy: +5.25% **Desc: Что вы можете сказать о человеке, у которого большие перчатки? Большие руки. *@Bellicose **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP %: -5.25% **Attack Damage: +8.55% **Crit: +5% **Extra Damage to Enemy Boss: +5% **Stun Resist.: +5% **Desc:Combat is a form of dialogue. Using what? Body language? *@Best in Class **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Defence: +4.95% **Accuracy: +51.7 **Crit Damage: +710 **If victory HP Regeneration: +36.3% **Desc: You receive this title for reaching rank S+ 500 times. *@Blazing Hot **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP: +5% **XP from Enemy: +5% **Desc: Title for players playing the new SoulWorker Jin Seipatsu. *@Boss **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP: +2500 **Evade: +80 **Shorter Cooldown %: +2% **Desc: Никто не сможет победить тебя. Впечатляет! *@Brilliant **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Move Speed: +6% **Attack Speed: +4% **Evade: +150 **Shorter Cooldown: +4% **Desc: A title for those who have overcome illusions. Your body feels much lighter. *@Butcher **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Defence: +5.4% **Crit: +3.5% **Crit Damage: +774 **Damage Reduction Boss: +3.5% **Super Armour Break: +3.5% **Desc: Reminds me of a series I once saw. East something. *@Challenger **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Attack Damage: +2.25% **Crit Damage: +323 **Desc: The challenger can be an individual or an entire group. *@Control Freak **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Attack Speed: +5% **Defence: +4.95% **Accuracy: +51.7 **Crit Damage: +710 **If victory HP Regeneration: +36.3% **Desc: Your level of control is almost godlike! Kudos for your control! *@Covetous **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Attack Damage: +2.7% **Crit Damage: +387 **Desc: Craving for anything can quickly lead to losing all sense of proportion. All that is hidden in this title. *@Creepy **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +2% **Stun Resist.: +1% **Desc: Terrifying mannequins aren’t the least of it. Even regular dolls can be pretty creepy! *@Dieting **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +3% **Sleep Resist.: +1.5% **Desc: ‘Starting tomorrow, I’m going on a diet!’ Possibly the world’s most fashionable lie. *@Distorted **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +2.5% **Paralysis Resist.: +1% **Desc: Distorted could just as well mean twisted. *@District Explorer **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP %: +7.5% **Armour Break: +2% **Reduced SF Consumption: +3% **XP from Enemy: +7.5% **Desc: Running districts sometimes has the feeling of a labyrinth. Just my kinda thing. Districts and labyrinths are pretty much synonymous, there’s a subtle difference however... *@Eternal **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +5% **Paralysis Resist.: +2.5% **Sleep Resist.: +2.5% **Desc: It doesn’t seem possible to extinguish the giant flames from Grand Blaze Taifon. *@Explorer **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Max. Stamina: +8% **Armour Break: +2% **Reduced SF Consumption: +3% **XP from Enemy: +7.5% **Desc: Somehow I always end up thinking of the internet. *@First **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Attack Damage: +4.95% **Accuracy: +51.7 **Crit Damage: +710 **If victory HP Regeneration: +36.3% **Desc: Writing ‘first’ is one thing. But you’ll only get this title for achieving an S+ rating 500 times. *@Frenzied **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +3.5% **Paralysis Resist.: +2% **Desc: Anger can send all rationality out of the window. That’s the road to chaos. Make sure you don’t lose yours. *@Gambler **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Attack Speed: -3% **Attack Damage: +6.75% **Crit Damage: +968 **Super Armour Break: +4.5% **Desc: Put your back into it and make sure there aren’t only 1 or 2 serious players left! *@General **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Attack Speed: -3% **Attack Damage: +7.2% **Crit Damage: +1032 **Super Armour Break: +4.5% **Desc: General! The enemy general has been eliminated! Congratulations! *@Godlike **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +5% **Attack Damage: +5.4% **Accuracy: +56.4 **Crit Damage: +774 **If victory HP Regeneration: +39.6% **Desc: Your level of control is almost godlike! Forget the boss, you’re like a god! *@Grandiose **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: -3.5% **Attack Damage: +6.75% **Crit Damage: +968 **Super Armour Break: +4.5% **Desc: Enjoy a little pomp and circumstance and fill your life with bombastic energy. May your enemies shiver and tremble in your presence! *@Healthy **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed +3.5% **Sleep Resist.: +2% **Desc: A healthy diet almost means doing sport. The two things together are an unbeatable combination, but it’s difficult to find the balance. *@Hidden **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +3% **Stun Resist.: +2% **Desc: It may only say ‘behind the door’, but you get a bad feeling about it. *@Hobbyist **Number: 017 **Type: Вторичный **Defence: +2.7% **Dzenai from Enemy: +4.5% **Desc: Collectors are people who can’t get enough of a certain thing. *@Immortal **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Max. HP %: 12 **Max. Stamina: 11 **Attack Damage: -2.25 **Shorter Cooldown: 2 **If victory HP Regeneration %: 52.8 *@Indecisive **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Damage: +2.25% **Crit Damage: +323 **Desc: Top, middle or bottom? Definitely the top. No, wait! Middle rule. Always go for the middle. I mean bottom. *@Inflated **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +2.5% **Stun Resist.: +1.5% **Desc: I’d love to grab a balloon and float away. *@Killer **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Attack Speed: +3.5% **Crit Damage: +550 **Shorter Cooldown: -3% **Extra Damage to Enemy Boss: +4.5% **SoulNova Received: +3% **Desc: Everyone fears you. *@King **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Damage: +5.4% **Crit Resistance: +3.5% **Crit Damage: +774 **Extra Damage to Enemy Boss: +3.5% **Super Armour Break: +3.5% **Desc: You’ve beaten and dethroned the boss. Now you have to take his place. From now on, you’re the king baby! *@Labyrinth Lover **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP %: +5.25% **Reduced SF Consumption: +3% **XP from Enemy: +5.25% **Desc: Reward for the achievement: Apple of your Eye *@Limitless **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP %: +8% **Attack Damage: -5% **Crit: +3% **Crit Damage: +750 **Desc: You have limitless power and will. *@Magnificent **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Damage: +4.5% **Accuracy: +47 **Crit Damage: +645 **If victory HP Regeneration: +33% **Desc: No other word is sufficient to describe your level of control other than ‘magnificent’. Here’s to your magnificence! *@Major **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Attack Speed: -3% **Attack Damage: +7.65% **Crit Damage: +1097 **Super Armour Break: +5% **Desc: Here’s to 500 vanquished enemy generals! *@Manic **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP: +500 **Move Speed: -5% **Defence: +7.8% **Damage Reduction: +3% **Armour Break: +2% **Desc:Mad, right? *@Master **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Attack Speed: -2.5% **Attack Damage: +8.1% **Crit: +4.5% **Crit Damage: +1161 **Super Armour Break: +5% **Desc: The title of master has been awarded to you for successfully completing the raid. *@Masterful **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Damage: +1.8% **Crit Damage: +258 **Desc: You look like a boss, but you’re not. But still you have everything under control! *@Merciless **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +3% **Paralysis Resist.: +1.5% **Desc: Traitors don’t deserve any mercy. Once a traitor, always a traitor. *@Midi-boss **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Damage: +3.15% **Crit Damage: +452 **Damage Reduction: +2% **Desc: You’ve got your maxi-boss, your midi-boss, your mini-boss and your subwoofer. *@Midnight Black **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +5% **SoulNova Received: +3% **Sleep Resist.: +3.5% **Desc: The canvas has a beautiful contrast what with the white and the black... black! BLACK! It consumes us all! *@Monster **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Defence: +5.4% **Evade: +64 **Damage Reduction Basic: +3.5% **Damage Reduction Boss: +3.5% **XP from Enemy: +9% **Desc: So you can choose how you want to use it, they put decent functions both on the back and the front. Monster! Monster! Monster! *@Monstrous **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Damage: +5.4% **Evade: +64 **Extra Damage to Enemy Basic: +3.5% **Extra Damage to Enemy Boss: +3.5% **XP from Enemy: +9% **Desc: Sometimes the lamb becomes the lion, and the wool flies in the ensuring carnage. Looking forward to a monster fight! *@Mummy & Daddy **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Crit Damage: +500 **Damage Reduction SoulDregs: +5% **Desc: A title heavy with longing. Gwen & Glain miss their parents very much. *@Natural Enemy **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Move Speed: +5% **Attack Speed: +5% **XP from Enemy: +9% **Desc: Natural enemies are the ones which sit just above you in the food chain. Like an organic sword of Damocles... *@Natural Monument **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Max. HP: +550 **Max. Stamina: +7.2% **Crit: +2% **Super Armour Break: +2.5% **Desc: Your skills must be rewarded. This title is not for you. *@NED **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +5% **Paralysis Resist.: +2.5% **Sleep Resist.: +2.5% **Desc: That’s shorthand for the NED Company. *@Negligent **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +2.5% **Sleep Resist.: +1% **Desc: Being negligent is a sign of indifference. We should all strive for perfection! *@Number 2 **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Attack Damage: +1.8% **Crit Damage: +258 **Desc: I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, there’s nothing wrong with being second! *@One-Man Army **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Damage: +4.5% **Extra Damage to Enemy Basic: +3% **Extra Damage to Enemy Boss: +3% **XP from Enemy: +7.5% **Desc: When people talk about an army 100,000 strong, do they really mean so many? I mean, who can even count to 100,000... *@Pleading **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Crit: +5% **Extra Damage to Enemy Aerial Hit: +5% **Desc:A title heavy with longing. Gwen & Glain miss their parents very much. *@Progressing **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP: +1500 **Attack Speed: +2% **Armour Break: +2% **Super Armour Break: +4.5% **Desc:You’re one step closer to the goal. *@Pumpkin Spirit **Number: ? **Type: Вторичный **Max. HP: +3000 **Desc: A special Halloween title. *@Raid Master **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: -3% **Attack Damage: +9% **Crit: +3% **Crit Damage: +1290 **Super Armour Break: +5% **Desc: This title is granted to the true raid master. *@Record Breaker **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Defence: +4.5% **Accuracy: +47 **Crit Damage: +645 **If victory HP Regeneration: +33% **Desc: Harder, faster, stronger, higher! It’s only really worth writing down the best. *@Remote-controlled **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +5% **SoulNova Received: +3% **Stun Resist.: +3.5% **Desc: Staring into the eyes of a marionette can be a fascinating yet terrifying experience. *@Repair King **Number: 018 **Type: Первичный **Attack Damage: +3.15% **XP from Enemy: +5.25% **Dzenai from Enemy: +5.25% **Desc: Вы получаете этот титул за трату больших денег на ремонт. Ты определенно внес свою лепту в экономику! *@Resolute **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. HP: +1500 **Attack Speed: +2% **Armour Break: +2% **Super Armour Break: +4.5% **Desc:You’re one step closer to the goal. *@Scout **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Max. Stamina: +7% **Reduced SF Consumption: +3% **XP from Enemy: +5.25% **Desc: You uncover the unexplored and find new territory – amazing! *@Second **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Damage: +2.7% **Crit Damage: +387 **Desc: Coming second means being first of the rest! Oh yeah, nothing wrong with number 2. *@Stony **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: +3.5% **Stun Resist.: +2.5% **Desc: Those ordinary looking stones on the side of the road are actually mannequins, so be on your guard! *@Terrifying **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Max. Stamina: +9% **Attack Damage: +6.4% **Crit Damage: +250 **Extra Damage to Enemy Basic: +5% **Extra Damage to Enemy Boss: +4.5% **Desc: The monsters cower at the mention of your name! There’s a rumour going round that you’re a brutal, nasty SoulWorker. *@Veteran **Number: 017 **Type: Первичный **Evade: +45 **Reduced SF Consumption: +3% **Dzenai from Enemy: +7% **Extra Damage to District 6: +5% **Damage Reduction Mannequins: +5% **Desc:You know from experience just how long a battle between two veteran combatants can last. *@Victorious **Number: 0 **Type: Первичный **Attack Speed: -3.5% **Attack Damage +7.65% **Crit Damage +1097 **Super Armour Break +5% **Desc: This title is for those who return victorious from battle. *@Vindicator **Number: 0 **Type: Вторичный **Defence: +4.5% **Damage Reduction Basic: +3% **Damage Reduction Boss: +3% **XP from Enemy: +7.5% **Desc: After talking about annihilation, vindication doesn’t seem half as bad.